State of Dreaming
by Musicator
Summary: /in which Austin and Ally are strangers, forced to work together to save their lives -multichap/


POV1

The metal contraption of a bed creaked and groaned with my weight when I sat up. I pushed aside the thin, cotton sheet and stretched my arms above my head until I felt the familiar tingling sensation in my shoulder. Standing up, I slipped on my fuzzy socks and shuffled my way across the linoleum floor and into the bathroom.

I took a minute to really look at my reflection in the cracked mirror, something I rarely did. I took note of my appearance: the dark circles under my eyes made it look as

though my face had taken a beating and my thick brown hair was plastered to my neck with sweat. Deciding to take a shower, I turned the faucet and waited for the

water to make its way up and out of the creaky pipes. I quickly stripped off my sleep clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the too cold water wake me up. I

lathered my entire body with soap and stood with my face turned up towards the spray. After stepping out and drying off, I slipped on a pair of slimming blue jeans, a

grey t-shirt, and black Chuck Taylors. (The only name brand this 'fine establishment' had decided to invest in for whatever reason)

After lacing my shoes, I made my way to Main Room for breakfast. I ran my hand down the bare hallway walls on my way there. Seating myself on the only chair in

the room, I waited patiently for my breakfast. Looking around, I stared blankly at the familiarly empty walls and sighed. Would it kill them to decorate a little? At exactly

9:32, the clock on the wall chimed, causing my head to turn at the sound. A second later, I returned my view to a small table in front of me where a fresh stack of

pancakes now sat. That's (on of) the strange thing(s) about this place. I've never seen any signs of life other than my own but whenever I need something, it appears

in the blink of an eye, although I've never actually seen anything appear, it's just…there. I took my time eating and headed back to my room around 10:17. The

furniture had moved around again, per the usual, but something was different; I walked closer and tentatively ran my hand along the surface to make sure I wasn't

imagining things. I soon realized there was indeed a new contraption in my room; a second bed.

POV2

I opened my eyes the second my body regained consciousness. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the harsh lighting. I drew in a sharp breath when they

finally focused. White. That's all I could see for what felt like miles. Doing a full '360' of my surroundings, I came to the conclusion that there was no way out of the

long, bright, hallway. I let confusion and fear take over as the panic attack began… My eyes clamped shut and I began to involuntarily rock back and forth on my heels.

Tears squeezed their way through sealed eyes and I ground my teeth to keep sane. Eventually, the stress became overwhelming and everything went black. The last

thought to reach my mind was, 'Save her.'

POV1

After a few hours of trying to make sense of the new bed, I made up my mind and decided to head back to Main Room. I released a staggering breath I hadn't

realized I was holding in and rose from my position on the bed, directly across from the new one. I quickly realized that the usual ticking of the manual clock on the wall

was no longer and the hands were frozen at 3:25. My eyes stayed glued to the clock as I tried to conclude what had caused it to stop. I was soon distracted by a

noise and I turned my head to the repetitive thumps that were seemingly emerging from the hallway. Slipping my Converse on, once again, I padded quickly across the

room and poked my head through the narrow doorway that led out into the hallway. I let out a small noise that slightly resembled that of a frightened animal when my

eyes finally landed on the mass of grey fabric and denim on the floor no more than 10 feet from the doorframe in which I stood. I stumbled backwards in surprise when

I realized the mass had many features, such as a full head of hair, just like mine. The thing that surprised me the most, however, was the color of said hair. It was

bright. Not white, just…bright. My brain couldn't seem to put a name to the pigment I was seeing…

POV2

I woke up in the same spot I'd passed out in, not knowing how much time, if any, had passed. I attempted to stand up send regain my balance but my legs refused

to cooperate. Instead, I pulled my knees to my chest and let my head fall back against the wall behind me as I tried to gather my bearings. My head turned around the

second I heard it. A gasp. I whipped my head to the right, quickly, to see a girl peeking out from a doorway I hadn't realized was there. "Hey! You!" I called as I

stumbled to my feet. The girl's eyes widened as she disappeared into the room and I followed. I ran through the doorway only to collide and fall on top of the mystery

girl. "Fuck." I muttered under my breath as I stood up and extended a hand to the girl. She stayed on the floor, breathing heavily and slightly shaking. "Sorry about

that…Uhm, are you going to get up?" I asked, still holding my hand out to help her up. "Who are you and how did you get here?" She asked as she quickly stood up on

her own and dusted off her jeans. "Nice to meet you too." I laughed lightly, pulling back my extended hand and shoving it into my pocket. "How did you get here? Who

brought you here? Where are you from?" The girl asked quickly as her eyes darted back and forth between mine. "Woah woah woah. Hold up. I was going to ask

you the same thing." I laughed again. "Who. Are. You." She asked with a wavering tone. "My name is Austin. Austin Moon. And you are..?" "Allison."


End file.
